Never Forgotten
by tinkerbell877
Summary: It's been ten years since David and Elizabeth have seen each other. Sure, they have talked...but never like before. What happens when David comes to LA for a movie? Will he see Lizzie? What will happen to their relationship if he does? LG
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Never Forgotten**

**Author: Tinkerbell877**

**Date Ended: Febuary 17th, 2005**

**Summary: It's been ten years since David and Elizabeth have seen each other. Sure, they have talked...but never like before. What happens when David comes to LA for a movie? Will he see Lizzie? What will happen to their relationship if he does? LG**

**This is Lizzie POV.**

* * *

"Hey Liz, do you think you could proof this for me before I go?"

I inched my glasses down to the bridge of my nose and looked at the person standing in front of me. "Sure Jodi. Just set it in my top basket," I said, turning back to my computer. Jodi was one of those people who only cared about the money and looks. I really don't know why she even has a job here. She relies on me for just about everything. Every time I 'proof read' her articles, I end up changing them all around and writing them over. I turned my head and looked at her. Short black skirt, black and white pinstriped blouse, black Prada heels, and that attidude walk like nobody's business. I shook my head and looked down at my brown pants and teal sweater. I shrugged. Good enough for me.

I turned my head back to my computer and focused on my next article. ' .' Okay, crappy title, right? Yea, I really have no clue what to do about this title, but I'm working on it. Its about high school sweethearts breaking up and then finding each other after ten years. Hah, kinda sounds like me and Gordo. Oh wait, except for the part about him coming back to find me. I rolled my eyes. Anyway, the article is coming along great I think, jut the title. I made a mental note to ask Penny about it and went back to chewing on my pen cap. I stared at the computer for about ten minutes. I was drawing a blank. I shut my computer down after saving my work and started to gather up my things from my office.

"Damn," I said referring to the article on 'Winter Hair Perk-Ups.' I jotted down a few things on the bottom of the paper and threw it at my chair making sure I wouldn't forget to take it to Penny.

I grabbed the stack of papers on my bookshelf and stuffed them in my 'Proof Read' file and jammed the folder into my bag. I remembered Jodi's article and grabbed it. "Miss Perfect's article. Can't forget that." I grabbed my coat and the article for Penny and headed for the elevator.

-

I was in the elevator going up the the fifteenth when my cell phone rang. "Great," I said, rolling my eyes. I dropped my stuff on the floor and started rummaging through my bag slash purse...thing.

"Hello?" I said in a desperate attempt to get the call before they hung up.

"Liz? I was wondering if you had your article. I was just about to leave."

"I'm in the elevator. I will be right there," I said, hanging up. Penny was not only my boss, but my best friend. Ever since I moved to LA, Miranda and I were never the same. Sure, we hung out every once in a while, but never like before. And Gordo...well, Gordo left after high school to go to some collage for filming. I've never seen him since. I talked to him once...on the phone. But that was early on...about a year after high school...and that was it.

"Umm, miss?" I looked up. I must have forgotten I was in the elevator.

"Oh, sorry," I said, picking my things up and head out.

"It's ok. I'm Chris. Aren't you Beth?" He asked, extending his hand.

"I smiled. "Liz. Nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you." He said, still holding onto my hand looking into my eyes. Very creepy.

"Well, umm, listen. I have to go get this to my boss...so, I have to go..." I said, trying to get loose from his grip.

"I hope to see you soon...Liz."

"Creep." I rushed out of the elevator, my heels clicking the whole way. "Go after Jodi," I mumbled under my breath setting my stuff on a chair in the lobby outside of Penny's office.

-

"This is good Liz...I like it. How is your other article coming along?" The short woman asked. Penny was smaller than me actually, about five two. She had short fire red hair and black rimmed glasses that made her look smarter than she already was.

"Thanks. The other one is ok..." I said, shifting my wait to my other foot.

"That means it isn't going good, is it?" She asked, taking her glasses off and running a hand through her short hair.

"No...it's going great. I just have to revise it, ya know? It will be in by deadline, don't worry." I assured her and sat down on a chair nearby.

"So, there is this singles bar-" she started.

"No way Penny," I cut her off. "I am not going to another bar with you again. Even if it isn't a singles bar."

"Fine, fine. Do you want to go to Ray's with me then?" She asked, referring to a small coffee house.

I thought about it for a moment. "Sorry, but no. I have a date."

She leaned forward. "Ooh, who?" She asked eagerly.

"My bathtub," I stated simply.

"Har har Liz," she rolled her eyes. "But really Liz, you should date. I think you have been on," she started counting on her fingers, "three times?"

I stood up and started for the door. "My bathtub is waiting." I turned my head around and flashed her a smile and shut the door.

-

I threw my keys down on the coffee table as I kicked the door shut with my heel. I set the mail down and checked my answering machine. Two messages.

"Hey Liz, it's mom.

I just wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night. We are having it with the Gordon's. They said they are bringing their friend who is in town.

I thought you might want to come and see Howard and Roberta, so tomorrow night at seven.

I love you!"

I scrunched my nose. Did I really want to go back to Hillridge on my day off?

I grabbed some wine and a glass and started to sip it slowly as the next message rolled.

"Hey, um," he coughed, "Liz. This is Gordo."

I almost dropped the glass of sweet liquid. I set it down and leaned closer to the answering machine.

"I am coming to Hillridge tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up...ya know. For coffee or something."

My stomach did a flip flop.

"So, call me I guess. On my cell. Thanks."

Oh great.

* * *

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the reviewers. Hope you like this. **

**I have a cheerleading competition coming up in about a week, so I might not update with all the practices and being out of town and stuff...but I hope to get three or four more in by the competition.**

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing. **

* * *

I guess you could say I'm not very good at making up my mind. I really have no clue what to do. Blow off Gordo, and go to dinner with my mom, or blow off my parents and have coffee with Gordo. I paced my kitchen for the third time tonight. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and leaned on the counter. What was I going to do? The phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, plopping down onto a stool.

"Liz? It's mom!" My mother exclaimed. I could almost see her smile.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were coming to dinner tomorrow night."

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Of course mom! What time should I be there?"

"Seven thirty!"

"Alright. I'll be there," I said shaking my head at what I had just done.

"How was work today honey?" My mother asked. I knew she was just stalling to keep me on the phone longer. I never talk to her, so I sucked it up.

"It was okay. Tiring...but okay. Hey, who is the guest that the Gordon's are bringing?" I asked.

I could tell my mother was stalling. "Well, just um, someone from...their work."

"Mom?"

"Lizzie," she mimicked.

"Really, who is coming?"

"Someone from their work...I already told you."

"Whatever mom. I have to go know...someone is on the other line," I lied.

"Alright, bye Lizzie. I love you."

"Love you too Mom," I said, hanging up.

Great. What am I going to do?

* * *

I fell into my bed. I am doing the right thing...right? He blew me off for ten years! I'm just blowing him off for a day. He is going to be in Hillridge longer than a day. Am I doing the right thing? I have no clue. But, it's not like I can tell my mom I'm not coming now. He will just have to live with it. I got one phone call from him. That's it. One. He thinks we can just rekindle our relationship in one day over coffee? I don't think so.

I let my head fall back on the pillow. I flipped my radio on and soft music filled the air.

_We used to have good times together  
But now I feel them slip away  
It makes me cry to see love die  
So sad to watch good love go bad  
Remember how we used to feel  
You said nothing could change you mind  
It breaks my heart to see us part_

I let a tear slip down my cheek. Why am I crying? I have lived without him for ten years. Why is it different tonight?

_So sad to watch good love go bad  
Is it any wonder that I feel so blue  
When I know for certain that I'm losing you  
Remember how we used to feel dear  
You said nothing could change your mind  
It breaks my heart to see us part  
So sad to watch good love go bad_

I flipped off the radio. Stupid song. I turned my lamp off and fell asleep.

* * *

I closed my car door and walked up the small path to my old front door. This is it. I turned the handle and let the door open. I stared in at the hustle and bustle going on in the kitchen. I smiled as my mom frantically tried to find the cheese grater.

"Home sweet home," I said aloud, stepping in the door. "Mom?"

"Lizzie?" I heard a yell from the kitchen. My mother came running in the foyer wrapping me up in a big hug.

"Hi mom," I said wrapping my arms around her neck. She finally let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"It's so good to see you," she said like I was her long lost love who she hasn't seen in ten years. Just thinking of that made my heart break. I could be having coffee right now with Gordo. Instead, I am here...eating with the Gordon's and some guy I have never met. I tried to put my biggest smile on.

"It's good to see you too. I'm gonna go up to the bathroom," I said running up the stairs. I quickly reached my old bathroom and shut the door. What was I doing here? I heard voices in the room next to me. I tried to be quiet to hear what they were saying. It sounded like my brother...and some other guy.

"She lives in LA now. You probably already knew that though," I heard my brother say. Who was he talking to? And talking about for that matter.

"Yea, I know. I called her last night," the voice said. I gasped. Was it...

"Did you talk to her?" My brother asked. I rolled my eyes at his eagerness.

"No. She probably hates me. I don't know why...it's not like I did anything to her," the voice said again.

I clenched my teeth and threw the bathroom door open.

"Didn't hurt me?" I yelled. "Didn't hurt me! Do you know how much it hurt when you got on that plane to God knows where and all you said was, 'Talk to you sometime Lizzie'? Did you see me break down when you left? Did you see my heart break? I loved you!"

Matt coughed. "I think I should go."

"No, I should go. Bye Matt, I love you," I said storming from the room.

"Liz! Wait!" Gordo yelled at me grabbing my hand.

"I did wait Gordo! I waited for ten years! And do you know what I got? I got one lousy phone call. Don't tell me to wait, I have waited and now I see that you are just as big of selfish jerk as you were ten years ago." He let go of my arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I looked into icy blue eyes. They looked really hurt. I bit my lip and started slowly down the stairs.

* * *

I was sitting on the porch steps when I heard the front door open. I looked behind me and smiled a little. "Hey."

Gordo still standing in the door said, "It's time for dinner." He turned around and started walking back into the house.

"Gordo?" I said getting up. He turned around and faced me.

"Yea?"

"Why did you leave?" I asked. My eyes were pleading for an answer.

He shook his head and brought me into a warm hug. "Liz, I really don't know."

I pulled away and ran my hand through my hair. "We should probably go inside, huh?"

"Yea, probably..." He said. "Liz," he whispered walking towards me.

"Yea?" I whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. My head started spinning. What was happening? Am I kissing him? Don't I hate this man? I started to kiss him back, not caring about anything.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I finally saw his sparkle back. "So, umm, dinner..." He said smirking.

"Right...dinner," I said, taking a deep breath and grasping his hand. "Dinner."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
